I'm Never Going Near Another Well
by Vampireplatypus
Summary: What happens when Jami -me- and Lex -my best friend- accidentally come across a second Bone Eater's Well? The Feudal Era will never be the same. Maybe some pairings later, haven't decided. Rated T for some language and total randomness at some times.
1. Boredom Meets Discovery

I'm Never Going Near Another Well...

Summary: What happens when Jami (me) and Lex (my best friend) accidentally come across a second Bone Eater's Well? The Feudal Era will never be the same. Maybe some pairings later, haven't decided. Rated T for some language and total randomness at some times. Might be some crossovers later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is the lucky privilege of Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha everyone would be running around in miniskirts doing cartwheels. Be grateful. XD**

Chapter One- Boredom Meets Discovery

There are many interesting things in the world. Tree bark is not one of them. I stood up from where Lex and I were staring at a tree. Lex sighed.

"So, I guess trying to make a tree uncomfortable by staring at it isn't as exciting as it sounded before, huh?"

I shook my head, pushing my blonde shoulder-length hair out of my eyes. It was curly, but not the cute kind. Some words used to describe it were "Poofy, Frizzy, Fuzzy, Afro-Like, etc." But I dealt. My clear blue eyes shone from behind black square-framed glasses. I wiped the dirt from my black tee-shirt, and dusted off my jeans. My blue tennis shoes were caked with dirt from rough-housing. I was about 5'6''. 85 pounds, extremely light from a 15-year-old. Lex, who was 15 and older by about 5 months, was a few inches taller than me...okay...a lot of inches taller. She was about a normal weight for her age, I'd say around 110. Her brown hair flowed down her back almost, and was shiny and straight. Her eyes were BORING compared to mine! (A/N: Well Lex, they ARE, stupid brown-ish color. XD) And her outift consisted of a red tee shirt with a black jacket, jeans with a black belt, and tennis shoes. I answered her question in a bored tone.

"Far from exciting. Hey, didn't they just finish construction on something over at the park?"

She shrugged.

"Yeah, probably a new kiddie toy or something. But whatever, we've got nothing better to do."

We raced each other to the park. The race turned into a 5-second wrestling match when I tripped and fell on Lex. The wrestling match turned into cloud gazing when we became bored with kicking the crap out of each other. After about ten minutes I blinked. I blinked again.

"Hey...Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"...Were we doing something before this?"

"Uhh...muffins?"

I stared at her.

"You mean to say we were doing muffins? Dude, that's like...doing a goat. But worse. Well, I dunno...muffins can't talk or move or anything. They're just...wait...what the hell am I saying?? We were going to the park. C'mon!"

I dragged her up and took off toward the park.

"Woah...a well."

I knelt down by the sign out front.

"Bone Eater's Well. Weird name, wanna go see it?"

Lex was already inside the shrine. I laughed and followed.

"Dude, it smells like rat in here..." I muttered as I looked around. Lex was examining the walls.

"Hey...didn't you say they just got done building this thing?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

She gave the wall a light punch. The wood quickly caved in and broke, splintering with a creak. Lex pulled her hand out to find it covered with maggots. Her scream echoed around the small shrine as she ran about swinging her fist around in a frantic attempt to free herself of the disgusting little bugs. As she screamed she conveyed a message.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE BUGS IN THE WALLS IF THIS THING IS BRAND NEW!?"

I looked around in wonder.

"I dunno...wonder how deep the well is..."

Lex, who had finally rid herself of the maggots, picked up a piece of the splintered wood and dropped it into the hole. We listened for about a minute, and never heard it strike bottom. I laughed mischieviously, stepping up to the edge of the hole. Lex grabbed my arm and shrieked.

"JAMI! Be careful, you could fall!"

I laughed and yanked my arm back.

"Exactly!"

She shrieked again and jumped up next to me, trying to push me to the floor.

"Why would you want to fall into a well with no bottom!? That's creepy, let's get outta here."

"No way Lex, c'mon. Who knows where this thing leads?"

"Jami, it's a WELL. It leads to a hard stone floor and you going splat!"

"No way, it's gotta go somewhere."

"How do you know?!"

We argued and argued, each struggling to push the other in an opposite direction. Then suddenly, we lost our balance and tumbled into the well. The light from above was getting smaller and smaller as the air rushed by us. Lex and I screamed.

"DAMN IT JAMI WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"WOOO-HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

A/N: Dun dun dunnnn. We have entered the well! Read and review, tell me what'cha think! The adventure begins!


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

I'm Never Going Near Another Well...

Summary: What happens when Jami -me- and Lex -my best friend- accidentally come across a second Bone Eater's Well? The Feudal Era will never be the same. Maybe some pairings later, haven't decided. Rated T for some language and total randomness at some times. Might be some crossovers later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is the lucky privilege of Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha there would be talking ponies and pandas. Be grateful. XD**

Chapter Two- Down The Rabbit Hole

"Oooowww...Where are we?"

I sat up and rubbed my head. Hearing a groan next to me, I looked over to find Lex sitting up and glaring at me.

"You see Jami? No other worlds, no different dementions. Just a stone floor. We're lucky we're still alive!"

I sighed.

"Save the lecture. C'mon, this well gives me the creeps. Let's go home and write some Yaoi fics."

She nodded. I looked at the stone walls and found vines growing up the sides.

"This sure is weird though. Look, there are vines growing in here."

I grabbed the net of vines and tugged.

"Looks safe, let's climb up."

As we climbed, Lex sniffed the air and commented.

"Smells like that place we went camping at. Remember? When we beat up that old tree stump with sticks. And then we named the sticks Philip and Lord Darkwood."

I laughed, remembering.

"Yeah, and then there was that volleyball court with all those sour apples that we ate anyways. Hey...what the hell?"

As we climbed out of the well, we looked around in awe. We weren't in the shrine.

"Lex...I...I mean...uhh...I told ya so?"

She nodded, and swallowed, trying to find something to say. After a few minutes of moving her mouth like a goldfish, she found her head and spoke.

"Where...where the hell are we?"

I looked around. Where WERE we? Instead of a dusty old/new shrine, there were trees growing everywhere, and a soft carpet of grass. Birds were chirping in the distance, and the sun shone high overhead. I could hear water trickling in the distance, indication of a stream or river nearby. Lex was mumbling something about head trauma and hallucinations. I stood up and started walking deeper into the trees. Lex's shouts were growing fainter.

"Jami! Jami, don't go that way! You could get lost! And raped! And...killed! And...and then, then whoever killed you is gonna molest your corpse! I'LL ORDER THE WRONG COLOR FLOWERS FOR YOUR FUNERAL! DON'T LEEAVE MEEEE!"

I heard her footsteps pounding behind me as she caught up. Looking into the distance, I saw some small huts and people moving about. A village. I stopped and pointed towards the settlement.

"Look Lex...we can go there and ask for help. Find out where we are and all."

She nodded.

"Right, let's go."

I stepped forward...

...and fell into a hole.

"WAAH! Ouch!"

I looked up at Lex. She was stifling laughter.

"Hey! Shaddup! Go to that village and get help!"

She nodded, turned to go, then turned back around.

"Have you tried climbing out!?"

I jumped, clawed, and kicked the walls, but they were too steep.

"DAMMIT! I can't get out, go get some help!"

Suddenly we heard childish laughter, and a little boy with fox ears and a tail came flying out of the trees to land next to Lex. He didn't seem to notice either of us, and he yelled into the forest!

"HEY! Kagome! Inuyasha! I got him! I got...hey...wait..."

He pointed down at me in the hole.

"You're not a monkey!!"

I gave an exasperated sigh, as two people walked out of the trees. One of them a girl with black hair and a Japanese school uniform. The other a boy with a red kimono, long silver-white hair, and dog ears. The girl looked at the little fox boy.

"Shippo, that's not a monkey, it's a girl!"

She called down into the hole.

"Sorry about that! We're trying to catch a monkey that ran off with some of our things! Do you need some help?"

I nodded, glad for some friendly assistance.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm Jami, and that's-"  
"She's human!"

The dog boy interrupted me. He was sniffing Lex, who was standing still with an odd look on her face. She snapped out of it and addressed the boy.

"Yeah, and what are you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she reached out and squeezed his ears.

"Wow...dog ears, neat. They're so soft!"

He growled and lashed out at Lex with a punch that she barely dodged.

It was about this time that I got out of the hole with the girl's help. She sighed.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!"

Suddenly the boy, (Inuyasha?) went crashing to the ground face first. I laughed. The girl turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry about him, he's got a bad temper. My name's Kagome. Nice to meet you Jami."

Lex walked over to me and Kagome while the little fox boy Shippo laughed at Inuyasha's misfortune.

"What a nice outift Kagome. I'm Alexa, but call me Lex."

Kagome laughed.

"Nice? It's my school uniform. You two don't look to be from around here..."

I nodded.

"We fell into a well in our park."

Kagome blinked.

"Park? The only well to get here is in our shrine, I thought. Where are you two from?"

We answered in unison.

"Washington."

Kagome blinked again.

"Huh?"

I explained.

"Ya know...Washington State. The United States? America?"

She laughed.

"OH! America! We learned about that in History class. Tell me, do you really only spend 5 days a week for your schooling?"

Lex nodded.

"Yeah, we're a pretty lazy country I guess."

We walked and conversed with Kagome while Inuyasha and Shippo trailed behind, arguing. I smiled at Kagome. She seemed nice, and Inuyasha and Shippo were interesting characters. I'd ask about them later. I was just glad to find someone friendly in this strange world.

A/N: Chapter 2 up! Hooray for meeting some people! XD R&R Please!


	3. Conversing with Demons, 101

I'm Never Going Near Another Well...

Summary: What happens when Jami -me- and Lex -my best friend- accidentally come across a second Bone Eater's Well? The Feudal Era will never be the same. Maybe some pairings later, haven't decided. Rated T for some language and total randomness at some times. Might be some crossovers later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is the lucky privilege of Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha there would be ramen fights aplenty and Yaoi. Lots of Yaoi. Be grateful. XD**

Chapter 3- Conversing with Demons, 101

The sunlight shone through the trees as we walked. Kagome had told me that they were staying at Kaede's village. Kaede was an old priestess who was younger sister to someone named Kikyo. When Kagome mentioned Kikyo's name, Inuyasha growled. Kagome and I finished talking I dropped back to walk with Inuyasha. He noticed me walking beside him and sniffed in some kind of disgust.

"Whadda you want?"

I shrugged.

"Well, I guess we're gonna be here for a little bit, so I thought I'd get to know you."

He laughed.

"No chance. Your friend already tried tearing my ears off, I'm not lettin' anyone close."

Now it was my turn to laugh. He looked over, puzzled.

"What? What's so funny?"

I chuckled.

"I don't want to touch your ears, don't worry. I mean, I want to talk to you! Become...friends."

He turned away again.

"Feh. You think I'd be friends with a weak little human like you?"

I walked in front of him and stopped. He almost plowed into me, but stopped also.

"You're friends with Kagome! No...something more...I can see it when you look at her. You're in love, aren't you!?"

I pointed my finger accusingly. He swatted my hand away and kept walking.

"Kagome's different."

I sighed. What was up with him? Suddenly the sky darkened, and Inuyasha tensed, growling. In a flash his sword was out. It was huge.

"So that must be...Tetsusaiga. That blade Kagome told me was forged from Inuyasha's father's fang. It's that sword his brother...what was his name...Sesshomaru? Yeah...he's after it." I muttered to Lex.

He came from behind us without a sound, and was between me and Lex for almost a minute before he spoke.

"Little brother, what is this attraction you have to these humans? I told you it was father's weakness, it was the reason he died. And still you defy this Sesshomaru's advice. How pitiful."

A/N: Okay, now that Sesshomaru's arrived, things will get interesting. But yet, still no reviews! I thought I'd at least get a couple. I don't NEED reviews to keep writing, but they're VERY encouraging. So if you want faster updates, get reviews in people! Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. Still half-asleep, haven't had my coffee yet. xx.


	4. Random Defeat and Ramen!

I'm Never Going Near Another Well...

Summary: What happens when Jami -me- and Lex -my best friend- accidentally come across a second Bone Eater's Well? The Feudal Era will never be the same. Maybe some pairings later, haven't decided. Rated T for some language and total randomness at some times. Might be some crossovers later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is the lucky privilege of Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha there would be fangirls swarming the Feudal Era more than there would be demons after Jewel Shards. Be grateful. XD**

Chapter 4- Random Defeat and Ramen!!

A/N: Okay, here it is...CONTEST TIME! -crowd cheers-. And what, you ask, is the contest? Well, read the chapter first and find out at the end. -Inu pops up outta nowhere- Inu: NO SKIMMING THE CHAPTER! Do you know what we do to skimmers? -Evil laughter- Me: We won't tell them. Keep 'em guessing.

Well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

I jumped back with a gasp as the taiyoukai seemed to materialize behind us. Inuyasha jumped forward, Tetsusaiga swinging, his eyes blazing with the fire of battle.

"SESSHOMARU! This time, you're mine!"

Lex squealed and jumped in front of Inuyasha, tripping the hanyou. He fell face-first without so much as a "Sit.". Lex was bouncing up and down in front of Sesshomaru, who stopped his smirking and stared at her.

"O...M...G! You're...you're ADORABLE!" she screamed. Sesshomaru's face became puzzled, and Lex squealed louder.

"Lookit'chu! You're like puppy dogs and kittens and ice cream all put together into a person! Can I touch your stripey things?"

She reached out a hand to poke his face, and Sesshomaru jumped back.

"Little brother, I mistook your actions. These humans are strange and terrifying creatures. Their high-pitched frequency attacks have left my ears ringing...I beg you brother, do not release the other one to fight me. This one is more than enough of a challenge for this Sesshomaru. I bid you farewell."

And with that, he disappeared. Inuyasha slowly put his sword away. All was silent. Then we all burst into fits of laughter at Sesshomaru's reaction to Lex's "Fangirl Powers".

"So, ye are from the world called "To-kee-oh" as well?"

The old priestess stared at us with her eye, her gaze searching our faces. I stammered a reply while trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"Err...no ma'am. We come from a different country as Kagome, but the same world, yes."

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, they're from America."

Kaede's face brightened at this.

"You mean the country where this delightful cheese came from?"

She held up a package of American Cheese. Trying not to laugh, we managed a "Yes." in reply.

We'd met Kaede, who seemed like a wonderful lady. Sango was tough and deadly with her demon-slaying tools of war, but outside of battle she was quite nice. We tried to keep our distance from Miroku. Sango warned that the monk was lecherous, and it was proven later on when I jumped up and delivered a good slap to his face when I discovered his hands wandering...places...where hands shouldn't be, let's put it that way. (XD)

Kagome dug around in her bag a bit before producing multiple packages of ramen, for which we waited eagerly to cook. While we were waiting, Inuyasha took us out to show us his Wind Scar. Shippo followed along, showing us his Top Illusion and Fox Magic. While watching the battle tactics, I noticed a healthy side wind burst from every Wind Scar. A devious plan worked it's way into my brain.

"Shippo...lemme see your top for a sec."

In minutes I had Lex strapped to the...well, the top of the top, and was telling Inuyasha which way to point his attack.

"But uhh...why can't I just hit the top directly?"

"Baka! She'll be blown up!"

Eventually, we got the right angle for the side wind to flow, and seconds before Inuyasha let loose, Lex yelled...

"Hey! How am I supposed to get back!?"

_WOOSH!_

Kagome called from the hut.

"Ramen's ready!"

By the time Lex got back from somewhere about 10 miles into the forest, all that remained of the ramen was a steaming empty pot.

A/N: Okay! Now I bet you're all wondering what this contest is. Well, here it is. The next chapter shall be an unrelated Oneshot. But of course, it won't be written by me! Lex got blown away on Shippo's Top Illusion. 10 miles away. Into the forest. Your mind MUST be coming up with some sort of scenario! What happened? You tell me. Write a Oneshot telling Lex's adventure through the forest. How did she get back? Notice I was vague on detail. The sky's the limit! Now, what to do when you write these Oneshots? SEND 'EM TO ME! My Email's on my profile, er...account. THE THINGY THAT SHOWS TEH EMAIL! XD I'll go through 'em, and pick the best one, then post it up as the next Chapter! The deadline's May 9th. That's this Friday. I'll choose the best Oneshot and post it on Saturday, or maybe Sunday, depending on the number of entries and how busy I am, etc. So get writing! WRITE THOSE ONESHOTS PEOPLE! Contest Begins! COMMENCE!

-Inu walks in with a dripping wet toaster and an evil smirk-

Inu- Caught someone skimming. Jami, don't touch your bathroom.

Me: 00;;;


End file.
